PirateStuck
by GalaxyRain
Summary: After a screw up that John did, the trolls were blasted onto Earth each in different time periods. Tavros, Gamzee, and Eridan were put into the 1800s when people were moving from England to America. Will they ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

Humans were walking everywhere, trying to find their ship. People were assigned each ship. Being one of the unfournate ones, Tavros just had to have the one people rumored about. Sure, he was from another universe, a one that was several lightyears away. Tavros still learned the ways of the Earth, and quickly fit in. How did he get here from Alternia, you may ask? It was a screw up with the game and John. That stupid stupid John. Dave had tried to stop him. Rose and Jade did too, but it was already too late. The trolls of Alternia were literally blasted into Earth, all different places and time periods. Tavros had not found any of his friends yet, one thing that he hoped to. Tavros had the mechanical legs on, trying to fit in. But of course, a lot of people stared at him. The mechincal legs were made by Equius, and they were heavy. Almost too heavy to even jog in . Tavros pulled himself onto the ship that was ironically named "Burster". He didn't know why it was called that, and didn't want to know why. He went onto the dock being as careful as he could with the legs. The other people on the ship were humans. What about the captain? Was he pne of his friends? Or Was he just another stupid earthling? He needed to find out. He kept walking around, trying to spot some of his friends. He swore he saw someone familiar as he walked near the front deck, but his brain was just messing with him.  
A few hours have passed. Tavros was shown his room and everything. He was now laying on the bed, thinking about everything that had happened. The door knocked. His friend from Alternia walked in. "I've heard that you're going to stay wi- Tav?" "Yes, it's me." Tavros replied with.  
"You were put into this timezone, too?" Eridan asked, all of the sudden interested. Tavros nodded. "I was." "Well, I am the captain of this ship and expected to be treated like one. Even though you're my friend, I still want you to treat me with respect as a crewmate." Tavros nodded.  
"You're not going to need to do any work, since I know Equius made those legs." Eridan added. Tavros was relieved. "Might as well change into something more comfortable." Eridan said as he handed Tavros some worn out shirt. The shirt was white, and it had holes. "Was... this already used?" Eridan nodded. "You are not going to be disturbed by that, is that so?" "I won't." Tavros said quietly, looking down at the bed. When Eridan left, Tavros put on the already worn white shirt. It was comfortable, though some of his skin showed. Tavros layed back down on his bed. He let his eyes close to get some rest. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Tavros got up, he forgot about what had happened. He tiredly looked around at his scene. His cabin was kind of small, but he didn't care about that. Photos of old events on the ship were hung up. Random maps were tacked onto the molding wall. He slowly pulled himself up. He was still in his clothes from the night before when Eridan came into his room. He went out onto the dock. People were working the ship, most of them humans. One of the humans he noticed was Jade. How'd she get here? He went over to her. Jade was working on one of the ropes when Tavros came over. Tavros tapped her on the shoulder. Jade jumped and turned around, "What i- Tavros!" Jade said excitedly. Tavros actually smiled. Jade managed to hug Tavros without suddenly being noticed. "What are you doing here, Tavros?" "The screw up. Remember?" Jade nodded "Oh, yeah... Stupid John." Tavros allowed a small chuckle of laughter escape his mouth. "Are any of the others here besides Eridan?" "Yes, Gamzee is. But the humans like to keep rumours about him." Tavros was happy about that. Gamzee had been his best friends when they were in Alternia. He would look for him later. "How long have you been here?" Tavros asked. "A few months." Jade replied. Tavros looked surprised at that. He didn't say anything, though. Jade continued to work, Tavros decided walk about the ship. After of what it seemed like a few hours, he found another human. Dave Strider. He was sitting on the floor, staring at the sky ahead. "Dave...?" Tavros asked quietly. Dave looked up at him. "What the heck do you want, Tavv?" Dave said, as he usually would. "I didn't know you would be on here, too.." "Well of course I am." Dave rolled his eyes beneath the sunglasses. Dave had a baggy white shirt on and dark blue trousers. Dave didn't say anything as he walked away from Tavros. Tavros sighed and walked to the bow of the ship. He watched the water silently, wishing he could be back in Alternia. Sure, it was nice having people that he knew on this rumored ship but it still didn't feel like home. Where was Gamzee? What did the others like to say about him? And Eridan? Was he rumored about to? Many things still ran around in Tavros's head, wanting to be answered immeditaley. Instead, he went back down to his cabin only to find a note written in sloppy handwriting on his bed. The note had "I heard you were staying here, best friend. You weren't here when I came down. I left you something under the pillow." Tavros gulped and looked under the pillow after reading the note. Under the pillow, there was a knife. A knife. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tavros picked up the knife carefully. He examined it. Why would Gamzee want him to keep the knife? He sighed, and stashed it away under his pillow. He threw away the note in the small trashcan that lay near the bed. He layed down on the bed, letting his eyes close. The next morning,  
he was awoken by a loud knock on the door. He reluctantly got up and pulled himself to answer it. Someone he had met, and knew was standing there. Dave. "What is it Dave?" Tavros asked, wiping his sleepy eyes. "Just wanted to check on you, bro." Dave said. He walked inside after Tavros let him. "So, anything happened lately?" Dave added. "Well, uh, I got this knife when I came back to my cabin yesterday.." "Where is it?" Dave demanded. Tavros walked to the bed and took it out from underneath the mattress. "Here. I think Gamzee left it for me." Dave titled his head to the side, trying to get a closer look. "Hmm... I don't know why the hell he would do this. He's been too quiet lately. Not sure what's up with him." Dave said. "I haven't seen him yet..." "The others say he has his own room somewhere I don't know of." Tavros looked at him. "What do the others say? Jade told me that the others liked to make rumours about him. Sort of like you guys did we before..." Tavros's voice trailed off. He remembered Gamzee being teased by the other trolls and the kids. He shook his head to get the memory out. "They say that he is insane,  
a murderer, and a sissy." Dave told him. "But he is not any of that!" Tavros said. "Exactly. But they don't know that we know Jade, Gamzee, or Eridan." "What would they do if we did?" "I don't know, Tav." Tavros sighed frustrated. He sat down beside Dave. Tavros took the knife from Dave and put it back underneath the mattress. Tavros layed down, being careful not to touch Dave at all. Dave got up and left all casually. Dave closed the door when he walked out of the cabin, allowing Tavros to have some time to himself. Tavros stared at the ceiling, wondering about Gamzee After a few hours, Tavros went out onto the deck again. He decided to sit beside some of the cargo barrels that were on the ship. He sat there for a while, enjoying the Earthern breeze. He looked up at the sky. The Earth was so much nicer than Alternia, that was for sure. He caught himself wondering about John. And the others. Where were they? They probably weren't in this time period. They knew that they wouldn't be able to see each other for a long while, until John fixed up the mistake he had made. That probably won't happen, though. Tavros missed all of his friends.  
He kept wondering about him until his mind switched to Gamzee yet again. He punched himself. He wanted to quit thinking about Gamzee. He'd find him sooner or later. Wouldn't he? He got up and walked around the ship dock. He even tried helping, but no one would let him. He decided to go back to his cabin again. He allowed himself to sleep the rest of the day and night. Perhaps he would talk to Gamzee soon... 


End file.
